


T4K the Hideous New Gem

by LooneyMooney



Series: Invader Gems [4]
Category: Invader Zim, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooneyMooney/pseuds/LooneyMooney
Summary: Ruby Z1M and Sapphire D18 have finally figured out how to control their fusion. But Amethyst G4Z sent a distress call to a nearby homeworld ship while they were gone, and now Lolite T4K is coming to Earth. Can D18 and Z1M keep their promise to Garnet, and keep the Lolite from figuring out there's still gems living on Earth? Can they even work together, now that they've agreed to stop fighting and fusing long enough to get their ship back into space? Will the new gem bring this family back to where they belong, or will her presence end up tearing them apart?





	1. Cover

 


	2. Recap

Previously on the Invader Gems (with Recap Kid!)

Kid: Hey everybody! It's me, Recap Kid! Here to tell you all about this weird crossover fan comic! It's all about Zim and his friends as Gems living in the Steven Universe. You're lucky I'm a big Steven Universe expert, too. It's like... Invader Zim, but gayer. And with way more emotions and kindness. And some Gemology. I even modified my hoodie to match my Gemsona! I'm a Star Ruby, just like Rebecca and Zim! Only better. That's right, I'm Star Ruby Recap Kid.

And yeah, Zim's a Ruby here. Though, maybe not TOTALLY a Ruby, since he's kinda green and terrible at his job? It's kinda weird and ambiguous. And the Tallest are Zircons? Which is bonkers, cuz shouldn't they be Diamonds??? But Garnet showed up too, so I suppose the artist felt obligated to like, maintain the continuity of the Steven Universe canon??? And there's only 4 Diamonds there, so. The tallest would have to be something else. Hm. *does a handstand* But that obligation is kinda dumb, honestly. The whole point of fanworks is to do whatever you want with the characters you love. Like I wrote this one fic where Pumpkin and GIR fall in love in a Coffee Shop? That was fun. GIRkin OTP.

Then again, I suppose it's fun to think about the fact that, theoretically speaking, there's no way to disprove all this could have happened in the Steven Universe while the Diamonds were having their drama. It's such a huge universe, anything can happen! Even Zim! *puts on glasses and pulls out sketchbook with comic on it* Anyway, so Zim is Dib's Ruby, and Dib's an experimental Sapphire whose predictions all sound TOTALLY crazy. They crash-landed on Earth and Gaz (who's an Amethyst BTW) told Zim and Dib to stop fight-fusing. So they go pout in the Strawbery Battlefield, and the OG Crystal Gems Garnet showed up all Colonial-style and offered to help them figure out how to control fusion. They agree, so she takes them to the Mind Space, where they gotta fight the hallucinatory physical realizations of their deep psychological trauma and insecurities in the forms of their guardian figures. It's SUPER romantic!

So after that, Garnet made them PROMISE not to let Homeworld find out there's still Gems on Earth. And in return, she promised not to tell anyone about them. BUT. *strikes a dramatic pose* By the time Zim and Dib got back from their traumatic magical love adventure, Gaz had already called a Homeworld shim for help. So now Zim and Dib gotta keep a whole BUNCHA secrets from the new Gem. *squishes cheeks* I'd be more concerned, but I saw TAK on the cover and Tak's the BEST! She's HORRIBLE I LOVE her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, how WILD was that movie? I loved every moment of it. So much so, it inspired me to add some more character motivation to this first batch of page transcriptions. Enjoy!  
> PS - sorry it took me forever to post this - I thought I'd posted this forever ago, and it was while I was grabbing screenshots for a school project (I'm making an ad campaign for AO3 for my Multimedia Branding Course!) that I realized I'd never clicked "post." ... Oops

We return to the inside of the Swollen Eyeball spaceship. Z1M and D18 are still huddled together, silently arguing while G4Z watches them suspiciously from her position by the computer monitor.

Z1M: Did you know this would happen? 

D18: No. I... didn't. 

Z1M grips his Sapphire tighter as he stares directly into his eyes. Their stance is more confrontational now, their hair mushed together as two magenta eyes glare into a single big blue one. 

Z1M: Why not?

D18: I don't know Z1M, alright?

Z1M: You should know.

D18: I know! But I don't.

G4Z barges between the two, shoving her antagonistic coworkers apart through the pure force of her unusually-enhanced strength.

G4Z: Hold up. No fighting. If you fight, you'll fuse.

Z1M: Foolish Amethyst. The D18 and I have gained far better control over ourselves. Isn't that right, my Sapphire?

D18's body language becomes contemplative, closed-off. 

D18: Actually, I think G4Z might be right. If a Homeworld Gem catches us fusing, we could all end up in serious trouble. It's best not to risk it.

Z1M: M-my Sapphire...?

Zim's reaching out with one hand, clutching his chest with the other, as though to contain a breaking heart, despite his gem being on his back. Maybe part of him is instinctively reacting as though he were still fused with his Sapphire, clutching to protect a gem that is no longer there. His eyes shimmer with unshed tears. Hasn't he cried enough, today? Haven't they been through enough? Didn't his Sapphire say that he needed Z1M? That they needed eachother? Weren't they fighting just a few moments ago, eye to eye, communicating the only way they knew how - with brutal honesty, vicious words and ferocious, comforting contact, flying fists and glowing weapons, a violent, wonderful dance that was all their own. They needed this, needed eachother - so why was his Sapphire pushing him away?

D18 turned away from his crew, towards the door to his bedroom, one only he could open. 

D18: It's been a long day. I think we both need some time to chill.

He looks over his shoulder one last time.

D18: Let me know when the new Gem gets here. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me. 

He closes the door behind him. 

G4Z: Okay, what happened between you and my brother? 

Z1M: What? Nothing!

G4Z: Oh come on Z1M, you know I'm not that stupid. You two waltz in here all buddy-buddy after some Earth fusion field trip, then act all hot-and-cold when I mention Homeworld?  Something... happened. Something CHANGED. And I need to know what.

Z1M: Z1M doesn't have to tell you ANYTHING, foolish Amethyst. 

G4Z: I can't helo you if you don't tell me.

Z1M: Z1M NEEDS NO HELP!

G4Z: Everyone needs help! You're being dumb!

Z1M: YOU'RE being dumb!

G4Z: How dare you? I'm the only not-dumb Gem on this broken ship!

Z1M: LIES!

Their arguing wakes up G1R, who had been napping on the couch G4Z just flopped herself into in exasperation.

G1R: Whazza? Iz someone makin' Spicy Nanners?

 Z1M: I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!

G4Z: YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A ROOM!

Z1M: THE ENGINE ROOM!

G4Z: FINE! JUST TRY TO BEHAVE FOR LIKE, TEN MINUITES!

Z1M: YOU DON'T TELL Z1M WHAT TO DO!!!

Z1M opens a panel in the floor to his room - the engine room - and drops down it, angrily, leaving G4Z on the couch with a very sleepy, disoriented little green pearl. She sighs, supporting her head with her hand. She looks exhausted - bags under her eyes, which she's barely keeping open as she glances towards the pearl to her left, his hair much messier than it would normally be.

G4Z: Hey, G1R? I know you just woke up, but... Do you think you could go check on Z1M? Just to make sure he doesn't break anything.

G1R perks up considerably. He gives a human salute with one hand, as he hooks the other behind his legs, hoisting himself up in a goofy, yet somehow graceful move that only a quirky little pearl like himself could ever pull off.

G1R: Yes, Ma'am!

G4Z: Thanks. I guess I'll go check on our Sapphire...

She pushes herself off the couch, and G1R springs into action, already crouching down by the Engine Room's floor door as G4Z calls up to the ceiling of the Swollen Eyeball Ship.

G4Z: Computer! Alert us when the new gem arrives, please?

Computer: Yes, my Amethyst!

G4Z: Thanks dude. Oh, and do you think you could unlock Sapphire D18's door for me?

Computer: He wouldn't want me to. But I'll do it anyway.

G4Z grins. Her brother might be the true leader of this ship, officially speaking, but she always loved it when her brother's subordinates listened to her orders. She always knew what was best for him, after all, and even if she wasn't designed for it, she always felt as though leadership suited her the best. She had never been like the other Amethysts. She never wanted to party, never wanted to be told what to do, never really felt like a _soldier_. It would be difficult, having to pretend to be one once the new gem came by. But her team - her FAMILY - needed help. And she wasn't ashamed to admit that. So she'd savor these last moments of freedom, of control, while she still could.

G4Z: You're the best!


End file.
